Palace's Sakura
by Macchi Hojo
Summary: Mikan Sakura suddenly become the Imperial Prince's future wife. NxM Based on Goongs but with my very own super twist. I'm not good at summary so plz read
1. Chapter 1:Two paths that can never cross

Hello I am Macchi Hojo (that's my Japanese name, according to a website :D) but you can call me Macchi or Macchi Chan (I like Macchi Chan)

**Hello I am Macchi Hojo (that's my Japanese name, according to a website :D) but you can call me Macchi or Macchi Chan (I like Macchi Chan). This is my first fanfic so I know it's not very good. But hope that u guys enjoy it. Please leave me a review for this chapter. I do accept constructive criticism, NOT flames. **

**Thanks**

**Love**

**(¯¤ ****Macchi****Chan**** ¤´¯)**

(¯°¤ ¤°¯)

**(¯°¤ Chapter 1: Two paths that can never cross ¤°¯)**

6 am

"MIKAN! WAKE UP!!"-yelled her mother from the kitchen. Although she slept a floor above, she could still hear her mom's voice.

"Coming….."-she yawned. She shouldn't have watched that late night drama last night.

She's from a middle class family. Her dad is a librarian and her mom owns a tiny convenient store, which is the front of their house. Her grandpa is retired, well, he is useful since he takes the dog out and feed her cat.

After brushed her teeth and washed her face, she tied her long chestnut hair into two pigtails. She picked her uniform out from her small closet. It was a simple blue and white uniform for a small public school in town.

Her breakfast was a small bowl of fast noodle and a cup of milk. She had her breakfast with her beloved family: mom, dad, grandpa and her younger brother.

She goes to school by bike since she was ten. Now, sixteen, she still rides it. She and her younger brother would races to their little school. She always lost, no matter how hard she tried to beat him. And what worse, she's late, everyday.

"Miss Sakura, you're late again, aren't you?"-Questioned her homeroom teacher-"This is your 16th late day this month and it's just 16th of October."

"I am very sorry, Anoka sama."-she bowed her head.

"Go to your seat."

She tried her best to pay attention in class. And yet there were still things that she could not understand. She is not smart. To be honest, she's a dummy. Passing classes is a miracle for her.

Lunch time, she sat with her brother and her best friend. The cafeteria is small and yet there are so many students that it's hard to find a decent table. But for her, a corner table is good enough. After all, you come to eat, not to gossip or checking out people, right? Beside, she isn't a popular girl in school. True that she has beautiful chestnut hair, pretty honey brown orbs but her childish, optimistic characteristic make people think that she's a total loser. A year ago, when a boy asked her out, she accepted and never showed up since she doesn't really get the idea of dating. And the boy thought she played a prank on him, he spread the words to the whole school, saying she's just a non ethic goody two shoes.

She always ditched gym class, the last class of the day. She hates it. Ok, she's quite fragile and or course, cannot handle all those hard exercises. Beside, she has better things to do, Part time job. She has several part time jobs, working in a bakery, serving in a cheap restaurant and a fast food store cashier. She doesn't get incredible paychecks for her jobs but at least, she doesn't have to ask her parents for pocket money.

But she loves her life. It's nice. She has everything she needs and does not want to ask for more.

She is Mikan Sakura.

(¯°¤ ¤°¯)

6 am.

He has a habit of waking up early. He doesn't have to, really. But…it's just a hard-to-change habit of his. His mom taught him so. Too bad, she wasn't here anymore.

"Ouji sama, your breakfast is ready."-said the old butler.

"Hn…"-was his reply

Ok, so he's the Imperial Prince of Japan, what are the differences huh? He just has more money than you do, he doesn't have to wait an hour long to buy a hamburger but you do. You might think it's absolutely cool to be a prince. But for him, it's just hell. His dad, yeah his dad, he hasn't seen his dad in two months. His mom died when he was ten. Six years isn't long enough to heal his pain. His younger sister, the Imperial Princess of Japan, is suffering from leukemia. And better yet, his step mother is in charge of him.

Putting on his uniform, which is a marvelous red and black uniform of the Royal Alice Academy, he went to the huge dining room for breakfast. His breakfast is a combination of fruit salad, bacon, omelets, pancakes, fries, soup,… He doesn't seem to care though.

"Natsume…"-oh, that's his best friend. They've been friends since they were five.

"Have breakfast."-he said bluntly

He always goes to school with his best friend on his deluxe limousine. He has to change limo everyday. It's annoying to drive in a limo that contains handprints of those stupid fan girls on the glass window. He's handsome, he's rich, not to mention perfectly smart. He's….almost perfect.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ouji Sama."-bowed several teachers who saw him

He kept on walking. School is much more peaceful than the street. Here, at the prestigious Royal Alice Academy, ONLY royalties and children of extremely rich people are allowed to study here. There are still his fan girls in the school, but they're much better. Their mother taught them to be polite since they are royal blood and high class girls.

"Alright class, let's start today lesson about African landscape."

He neither skips class or sleep in them all the time. And yet he still understands perfectly what the teacher was saying. He's genius that is. Beside, the teachers cannot tell him what to do, let alone tell him what not to do.

The cafeteria is huge. His gang, the royalties always "reserved" the centre table, the centre of attention. His lunch is specially made by the best chef in the school. It's of course taste heck lot better than others. But he really doesn't care that much. He missed his mother sushi for lunch…

Since he's the Imperial Prince, it's not right for him to go the bar or the disco after school. It's a bad influence to the youth, right? And his step mother doesn't let him. But the Palace is fun to hang out as well. He and his gangs, who also live in the palace, have a lot of things to do around there. They have their secret hang out, where they planned their practical jokes on some of the imperial officers. Or they can just court some of the adorable maids in the Palace. Sometimes, they snuck girls back but it's really dangerous. The guards might just think you're thieves and caught you. It's embarrassing. One of his friends has been through it.

But he hates it. He hates his life. He needs a true family. It might be a never coming true dream for him though.

He's Natsume Hyuuga.

(¯°¤ ¤°¯)

**So there went my first chapter of Palace's Sakura. I'd like to know what u guys think about it. I know it's short but it's the first chapter, kind of a prologue so I don't think that I can make it any longer. Anyways, I am looking forward for your reviews and constructive criticism, NOT flames. **

**Thanks**

**See u next chapter**

**Love**

**(¯¤ ****Macchi****Chan**** ¤´¯)**


	2. Chapter 2: His Highness's Will

**Hi again, guys ^_^. Hey, thanks 4 all those nice reviews, I'm really appreciate them. Hope that u guys will like chapter 2 too and plz give me bunch of reviews ^_^ p.s Accept constructive criticism, not flames. **

**Thanks**

**Love**

**(¯`¤ ****Macchi****Chan**** ¤´¯)**

**(¯°¤ Chapter 2: His Highness's Will ¤°¯)**

"Ouji sama…."-called the little servant boy-"…the Empress want to see you in her chamber right now…"

"I'll be there."

(¯°¤ ¤°¯)

Natsume wondered as he walked through the huge palace ground, why does that wicked hag wanna meet him? Well, maybe she got to inform him something about his allowance cuz' that what she usually does. That hag, I mean his "beloved" stepmother's name is Chikumi Wasaki. Boy, how he hates that name!

"You wanna see me?"-he asked, as casually as he could.

"Sit down, Natsume Ouji and we shall have a talk."-Chikumi replied. Her icy face was still cold as ever. As Natsume sat down, opposite from her, Chikumi continued-"…Your father called from England last night."

"So?"-replied Natsume, bored to dead. He hasn't care to call his dad for half a year now.

"His sister in law, Haruki Ueda, your auntie, has submitted the your grandfather lost will."-Chikumi sipped the tea-"In the will, his late highness clearly stated that any of his grandsons can become the Ouja of Japan, not just the sons of the present Ouja. That means your potential of being Ouja has decreased."

"…"

"However, there are certain qualifications to be the Ouja, according to the will."

"What are the qualifications?"

"You must be married before eighteens to make sure that you will have heirs to the throne."

"ONLY that?"

"Nope, plenty more but you qualified all of them. Just this one that you are disqualified."-Chikumi rolled her eyes-"You know that your cousin Tsubasa Andou, Haruki's son, are also qualified most of the qualifications. He might just be one or two things behind you but those are easy. Mind you, Natsume Ouji, he already has a fiance. They can get married anytimes they want."

"…I've got two more years and better yet, my dad is not dead yet."

"Luckily for you, Natsume Ouji, your stepmom has already prepared for you, a bride."-Chikumi smirked then told the her maid-"Sumire, fetch Lady Luna Koizumi."

"Wait…What do you get out of this?"-Natsume frowned. Chikumi Wasaki never helps him unconditionally.-"We hate each other, 'member."

"Hoho…My dear Ouji…"-laughed Chikumi which disgusted Natsume-"…Why do you always doubt your stepmom? We're family now, I am your step mother, for like five years now. Better get use to it."

"I asked you, what do you get out of this?"

"Hm…"-Chikumi's laugh disappeared. Her face….likes…iced up.-"If you want the truth then here it goes, when you are the Ouja, I'll be the official Koutaigou."

"Your Highness, Lady Koizumi has arrived."-informed Sumire, the maid.

"Good morning, Kougou and Hyuuga Ouji."-bowed a shoulder length hair girl.

"Natsume Ouji, may I introduce Lady Luna Koizumi, your future wife."-smirked Chikumi

"Hn…I didn't say anything about this silly engagement, Kougou."-replied Natsume coldly-"Mind you, Chikumi Wasaki, you'll never be Koutaigou, not in my watch. And you, Miss Kuna Loizumi, the title of Kougou is not for you."

And he walked away, leaving a shocked Luna and an angry Chikumi.

"It's Luna, Natsume!!! Luna!!!"-yelled Luna desperately.

"Whoa whoa, there there Luna, dearest, stay calm."-said Chikumi-"He'll have to marry you anyway…"

"What make you think that?"-questioned Luna

"The Ouja is coming back next week. He'll make sure Natsume have a fiance."

(¯°¤ ¤°¯)

He kicked the small pieces of rocks out of the way. Damn it !!! Why does his grandpa have to make it so difficult??

"Do you see that, honey? What a sad face!"-a gayish voice was heard

"Yes, dear. That handsome young man must be so so sad."-replied a soft voice

"Narumi and Serina???"-Natsume's eyebrowns twiched as he saw a couple of blondie.

"Uncle Narumi and Auntie Serina."-corrected Narumi, who is the blond with gayish voice.

"What's with the gloomy face, Natsume?"-asked Serina

"Have you two read the News?"-asked Natsume

"Yes, we have!"-laughed Narumi, he's a real goof.-"In fact, we know that the new Sushi Pinkie store is opening next Tuesday."

"Oi…I mean Newspaper, not your idiotic food magazines."-sweated Natsume

"Narumi, I think Natsume meant the late Ouja's will."-said Serina

"Oh, the marriange thingy?"-asked Narumi

"You guys know about it? Chikumi just told me….she arranged this stupid Koizumi girl to be my fiance."

"Oh yes, there is a tradition in the Royal family that the mother shall choose her son's wife…"-said Narumi, scratched his chin

"But as a matter of fact, Chikumi is not counted as Natsume's mother…."-stated Serina-"Aiko, his birth mother shall choose…"

"But….Aiko is…."-said Narumi. Aiko is his older sister, who past a way six years ago.

There was a short moment of silence between the three of them. Then suddenly….

"THE BLUE ENVELOPE LETTER!!!!"-shouted both Narumi and Serina

"What lettter?"-frowned Natsume. He can't understand these two anyway.

"Aiko knew she was going to die because of Leukima. She gave us a letter in blue envelope and told us not to open it until you are old enough to engage."-said Serina-"So we thought that it might said which girl did Aiko choose for you."

"Where is it?!?!?!"

"I think…it's in…my study….or….."-said Narumi, scratched his head-"…or maybe it's in Serina's never-use-again wardrobe…"

This is gonna be a long search…

(¯°¤ ¤°¯)

They search Narumi and Serina's house and luckily, did find the blue envelope letter.

"Yuka Azumi's daughter?"-questioned Natsume after reading his mother so-called will.

"Yuka Azumi is Aiko's best friend."-said Narumi-"After Aiko married Ouja, Koutaigou did not allow her to stay in touch with Yuka. Yuka is desperately poor and you know Koutaigou, she hates poor people."

"But what if…Yuka's child is a boy?"-said Serina bluntly

"Then Natsume's stuck with that Koizumi girl."-replied Narumi

"We'll find that girl. I'll think about it…"-said Natsume coldly, leaving the blond couple in atonishment.

(¯°¤ ¤°¯)

**That's it 4 chapter 2. It's really in the story now so plz tell me whadda yah think about it and when ether I should continue Palace Sakura or drop it off. Plz review and I'd love to make friends here. **

**Thanks**

**See u next chapter**

**Love**

**(¯`¤ ****Macchi ****Chan**** ¤´¯)**


End file.
